Blue pink white pink blue
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Mello has always loved Near but it took him awhile to even accept it. He is head over heels for Near and wants to keep him happy. But could a small secret one of them is keeping from the other cause their relationship to fall apart or strengthen it when it is revealed? What is this secret that is being hidden? Warning: Yaoi, pregnancy and Rated M for some sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Mello's P.O.V.

I've been sitting for quite awhile just staring at Near. I can't help it even though I should be paying attention since we are in class.

Throughout the years I've slowly come to realize my feelings for Near and slowly after that I came to accept my feelings.

I want to tell him. I really do.

It's just… It's just…. I'm not sure how he will take it…

I don't want him to look at me in disgust then push me away. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

Enough of this!

Enough of being a coward!

I'll tell him after class!

The bell ringing makes me open my eyes to half way.

I get up and I gather my stuff before heading over to Near just before he can leave the classroom. "Hey."

He pauses and turns to me. "Hey."

"Say can we talk in the playroom?" I ask knowing that usually no one is there right after classes.

"Sure." He agrees.

"Great." I lead him to the playroom.

We make it and I close the door behind us.

He turns to me. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" He asks me.

I turn and I look into those beautiful stormy grey eyes almost letting myself get lost in them when I am reminded of what I came here to do. "There is something important that I want to do." I tell him moving closer to him.

"What is it?" He tilts his head slightly as he watches me.

I stop to stand in front of him. "Listen Near. I actually love you." I say a little quicker than I intended. I almost hold my breath as I wait for him to answer.

He blinks bringing his head to it's rightful angle. He watches me for a few seconds.

My heart pounds in my ears as the seconds tick by.

Then….. He moves closer to my only to lean up placing his hands against my shoulders for support.

I blink in surprise watching him.

He closes his eyes softly and kisses my cheek gently making both of us blush softly. He pulls away enough to no longer stand on his toes and he looks at my face. "That is the only move that I know." He admits. "But I hope it got my message across."

I smile. "It did." I lean closer to him to kiss him but he stops me putting a finger on my lips making me open my eyes.

"I was serious when I told you that was the only move I know." He says blushing a little more as he glances down as if slightly ashamed.

I smile and begin to raise one of my hands to his hand. "It's ok." I assure him then I gently take his hand shifting it till I can kiss his fingers in a loving manner and I can feel his gaze on me. "I can show how to do it." I say with my breath ghosting over his fingers.

He watches me still blushing and he leans closer to me as I open my eyes to watch him.

I lower our hands down to be by our sides as I watch him.

"Yes. Please." He says.

Our eyes slip to half way as I let go of his hand to gently put my hands on his jaw and cheek area.

"Show me. Show me how."

Our eyes are closed when our lips meet each others.

I raise my hand more onto his cheeks as pleasant tingles shoot through my body letting me truly enjoy this kiss.

We pull away a little after and look into each others eyes with happiness and love.

"Ok?" I ask.

He nods and leans in pecking my lips before responding almost against my lips. "Ok. It might take a few tries before I can master it."

I almost chuckle at this. "Don't worry. I'm sure you will be able to master it. We'll be doing it many more times."

This makes him smile more.

I wrap my arms around his waist pulling him to against me.

He snuggles against me.

We hear some kids approaching making us turn to the door.

I turn back to Near. "Come. Let's go to my room."

He nods an ok and we break apart regathering our composer only to leave as a group of kids enter.

I shift and link our hands as we walk away to get to my room.

We reach my room without incident and I open the door letting us in.

I notice Matt is sitting on my bed playing on his DS before looking up. I kick the door closed.

Matt smiles seeing both me and Near.

"You should get used to Near being around me." I tell him since he's my best friend. "We're together now."

Matt smiles more. "So you finally admitted it? Good for you."

I smile glad that Matt is already accepting of all of this.

The three of us hung out in my room talking all together about anything that comes to mind.

Near leans against me and we both smile.

A little later there is a knock making us turn to it.

"What?" I ask.

Rodger opens the door and looks inside only to be surprised at what he sees.

Me and Near sitting side by side on the floor with Near leaning against me and Matt sitting on the bed.

"So it's true." Rodger says.

"Yup. Finally decided it was time to say something." I hum and put an arm around Near. "I think things will be a little different now that me and Near are together."

Rodger smiles. "Good for you." He says. "L will be glad to hear this." He then leaves.

Sure sometimes Rodger doesn't like kids but he is quite an accepting person to relationships as long as the ages aren't something stupid like eleven year olds or a ten year old with a seventeen year old.

Also as long as they don't interrupt your studies.

I am glad about this.

Near and Matt ended up sleeping over in my room.

Me and Near are laying side by side on the bed as we were reading a book together till we fell asleep and Matt had moved to the floor to play games until he fell asleep as well.

Near was the first to fall asleep in which I put the book on the nightstand then I settle back down next to Near falling asleep as well.

Matt passed out at some point after that.

I am the first to awaken and I find the light is turned off meaning that when Rodger did room checks he let us be just shutting off my room light. I look to Near who is cuddling against me making me smile. I run my fingers through his soft hair.

Matt groans making me glance to him. He awakens and sits up stretching. "Man what a night." He says in a normal indoor voice.

"Shush." I hiss at him.

He blinks then sees Near still sleeping. He smiles and nods an ok. "Sorry." He says quieter.

I continue running my fingers through Near's hair for a little bit longer.

Matt gets to his feet and stretches a little. "Well I need to go get dressed." He says still being quiet. "I'll see you two later." He leaves with that.

I remove my hand from Near's hair and watch Matt. "Ok see you." I say also quietly.

Near awakens a little later blinking his eyes open to halfway.

"Morning." I greet with a smile.

He looks up to meet my eyes opening his eyes fully this time. "Morning." He greets with a smile.

I lean down and kiss him on his lips quickly. "Go ahead and go change." I tell him. "You should get some breakfast before class."

"I don't eat in front of others." He informs him.

"What about in front of me?" I ask.

"I don't see why not." He responds.

I kiss the edge of his mouth. "Ok. Wait in your room and I'll bring you some breakfast."

He smiles. "Thank you."

"No problem." I get up and so does Near.

Near heads to his room and I change my own clothes before heading down to get me and Near food.

As I walk I get glances but these glances feel a little different.

I meet Matt at the cafeteria. "What's with everyone?" I ask.

Matt turns to me. "Oh you haven't heard?"

I raise my eyebrow at Matt. "Heard what?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"Apparently Linda overheard you telling Rodger that you and Near are together." Matt explains. "Not many seemed surprised but they are watching to see if it is true. Some girls looked a little jealous but they then began looking at other guys in case it is true."

"Oh." I say understanding. I shrug. "Whatever. As long as no one hurts Near I don't care who knows."

Matt grins then pats me on my back. "That's the spirit!"

I nod and head to get the food for me and Near.

Once done I head to get to Near's room so we can eat.

I find the door slightly open so I open it by knocking my hip against it going inside.

Near is waiting for me by sitting on his bed twirling a strand of hair. He turns to me as I enter.

I kick the door closed then go over to Near. "Here."

Near stops twirling his hair to take the tray of food. "Thank you." He says.

"No problem." I tell him and sit down next to him.

We eat in silence for a few seconds but I know he needs to know what is going on.

I swallow what's in my mouth before speaking. "You know Linda overheard me telling Rodger about us and spread it around."

Near pauses then turns to me worried but I give an assuring smile.

"Don't worry." I assure him. "Most seemed to have seen it coming."

"Oh." Near says a little relieved then goes back to eating.

We finish eating with small talk between eating then we take the dishes down to the cafeteria to put them to get washed.

As we walk side by side people watched us as they want to watch for confirmation of what they heard.

We put the tray and dishes where they need to go then leave the cafeteria.

I decide to make sure that people know for absolute certain that Near is mine as I feel a wave of possession go through me. I move closer and slink my arm around his shoulders keeping him close.

He looks to me then when his eyes meet mine I smile only for him to give the smallest smile, that you would miss at a distance, and he raises one hand to gently rest on my hand that is attached to the arm that's around his shoulders.

We turn back to where we are going.

This seems to be enough for the people who see us as they turn away looking satisfied.

I can't help but grin at this.

We get to class and even the teacher looks at us watching as we head towards my desk before she turns back to whatever she was doing before.

Near moves to stand in front of me while I lean against my desk as we begin to talk about some recent lessons in our classes.

That is until the bell rings and we need to head to our desks.

Class went on as boring as ever and we are doing review so I let my mind wander to think about me with my dear Near until the bell snaps me back to reality.

I get up since I didn't bring anything today and I turn to Near as he also gets up only to go over to him. "What's your next class?"

"I have English." He tells me.

I frown though I did expect it as I already knew that we didn't share the next class which is after this class that is science but I was just curious at what class he had. "Ah. I have social."

"Oh fun." Near says. "I hate social."

I smile and chuckle. "I can understand why." I am glad to have him. "Come on. I'll walk you to your next class."

We link arms and walk out of the classroom.

Classes went on boringly and I only had three classes that have Near in it but through classes today there was no partner work so I had to just sit in my desk only able to watch Near if I don't need to pay attention.

Finally the last class of the day the last class that I share with Near!

I get up and this time Near comes over to me. I turn to him.

He is twirling his hair. "I need to do some research for one of my classes." He says. "So I'll see you later?"

"Do you want my help?" I ask.

Near smiles very softly again. "Thanks Mello but I can handle it."

"Oh I didn't mean it like that." I begin but he stops me by placing a finger against my lips.

"I know. But I am just letting you know." He assures me.

I nod an ok and he removes his finger. I give him a kiss on the lips quickly. "Good luck."

He returns the kiss when I kiss him. "Thank you."

We leave the classroom with that.

Near heads off to the library and I wander off to my own room.

I plop down onto my bed laying there staring at the ceiling just letting my wander to wherever it wants. I eventually sit up and turn to my desk in my room. I know I have some work due tomorrow so I might as well do that to pass the time. I get up and go over to my desk this time plopping down onto my chair so I can begin working which is what I do. I just work on it until it complete then I turn to look outside.

The evening soccer match is about to start so I get up and I head outside to join in.

On my way there I begin thinking about something that I actually have to force myself to stop thinking about before a reaction happens.

I had begun wondering when might be the perfect time and method to make him mine so to speak.

Obviously I want to make it memorable for him as I feel pretty confident he's never had sex before though I intend to make love to him.

I do my best to distract myself with trying to figure out how this soccer match will end. I make it outside and I head over to where the group for the soccer match has gathered. "Don't mind if I join?"

They turn to me.

"Thought you'd be with Near." Tom says. He is a light brown haired male with the hair style of the movie image of the most popular jock. He often wears a dimly colored blue shirt with back shorts that almost reach his knees and black runners. His dark coffee eyes are like a mirror to his exact thoughts so it's quite easy to know what he is thinking if you look at his eyes.

I slightly frown. "Just because we are dating that doesn't mean we are going to be stuck to each others side twenty four seven."

Tom smiles as he feels a little stupid as my answer made him realize how stupid him asking was. "Right right sorry." He waves it off. "Anyways we'll be happy if you can join us. We are a little uneven in numbers and you'd even it out."

So I joined the match.

So far my team is winning.

Five to one.

I have the ball and am racing towards the other teams goal. I smirk as I approach and I see two guards ready to block me. I keep going then at the last minute I pass the ball to one of my team members who tried to be sneaky on getting up in line to be passed to.

He kicks it for the goal and the goalie just barely misses it meaning we just scored another goal.

I smile and we high five each other.

It's now six to one.

We move to position as the game must go on.

Finally it comes to a close and my team won with eight to three.

I wipe the sweat off of my forehead and I am offered a water bottle by Tom. "Thanks." I say taking it.

"No problem." He walks away with his own water bottle.

I open the water bottle given, some orphans grab plastic Dasani water bottles just before the soccer match for the players, and I take a nice long drink.

The water is wonderful after a good amount of exercise.

I finish with a sigh of relief then I close the water bottle before heading inside. I decide to head to my room getting changed into non-sweaty clothes that I plan to sleep in. I put the water bottle on my nightstand before heading to Near's room. I knock and wait for a reply.

"Come in." Near responds so I open the door heading inside.

He is at his window as if watching something outside but turns to me as I come in. He smiles more than he does in public though I can't expect him to completely open up in public. "Hey Mello."

I smile back and close the door behind myself before heading over to him. "Hey." I greet then glance outside. "What were you watching?" I ask curiously.

He turns back to looking outside. "The sunset."

"Makes sense." I say looking to it. "It is a nice angle to watch it from."

"That it is." Near agrees.

We watch the sunset for a few moments then I turn my head to look to Near.

He's smiling softly just a little more than he will in public.

I don't think I can stop myself right now. It's been so long since the first time I realized as well as accepted that I want Near. "Near."

He turns to look to me. "Yes Mello?"

I swallow a little harshly then move closer to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

I turn to fully face him and I wrap my arms around his waist pulling him close. I gently turn him around to face me in which he places his hands by my shoulders. "Let me teach you something new." I say and I lean in sealing our lips together as both of us close our eyes.

We begin kissing and I lick his lips in a vertical motion asking for entrance but he doesn't know what to do.

I open my mouth silently letting him know what I want.

He does the same and I slip my tongue into his mouth exploring it making him moan. He tastes so sweet it's enough to make me moan as well.

Gently I begin licking his own tongue as I coax it to play with my own.

We stand there making out for a bit until we pull away for air.

"That was amazing." He speaks between pants.

I smile. "Great." I kiss him again and this time he shyly pokes his tongue into my mouth. I happily let him and we both let out a soft moan.

This time it'll be a little different.

I slip my hand under his shirt on his back sliding upwards but Near suddenly breaks the kiss and grabs my arm stopping it before I can reach his ribs. I open my eyes half way and look worriedly to him. "Near?"

He glances away blushing heavily. "I'm sorry Mello." He begins. "It's just..."

I smile gently and remove my hand from under his shirt to wrap them around his waist again. "It's ok if you're not ready." I assure him. "I'll wait until you are ready."

His eyes flicker to me then he turns to me. "I'm sorry." He says but I just him.

"There is no reason to be sorry." I tell him. "I should be sorry for going too fast."

"Mello you don't need to apologize." Near assures me.

I peck his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Near responds

Hearing those three words from him make my heart soar.

It almost makes me wonder if when I tell him that I love him that he gets the same feeling but I assure myself it is very likely.

We stand there together for a little bit snuggling against each other.

He suddenly pulls away. "I'll be back." He heads to the washroom probably having to go pee.

I go over to his bed making sure that I won't sit on anything I shouldn't then I sit down waiting for him.

He comes out a few minutes later after I hear the sounds of the toilet flushing then the sink running before the sink running sounds stop. He comes over to me and joins me on the bed.

We end up cuddling on the bed with Near falling asleep like that as we lay on our sides.

Near ends up asleep and I watch him sleep for a bit then Rodger knocks before peeking in after a moment.

He moves away and closes the door as he finds that we are just cuddling. He may accept relationships but he doesn't want to catch you having sex.

I turn back to Near watching him sleep again. "My dear Near." I whisper and I pet his head. I yawn feeling tired and I allow myself to drift off to sleep as my hand flops to the bed a little behind his head.

The next morning I blink awake only to find Near gone though luckily before I find myself panicking about someone kidnapping him as it was the first thought on my mind, I hear the shower running.

I sit up dangling my feet over the edge of the bed. I stretch and get up after that. I don't want to walk into Nears shower since I don't want to make him feel pressured to accept any sexual advances so I head to my own room for my own shower.

After my own shower I head down to get some breakfast when I turn to notice something.

Rodger is leading a new orphan into the orphanage and towards his office.

This new orphan has slightly tan skin, muddy water eyes, obviously styled to try to look good light brown hair and he is looking around himself at all the orphans he can see. He is wearing a dark blue t-shirt, brown cargo shorts and black boots reaching a little past the ankles.

Our eyes meet for a second before he turns to look at Linda as she walks by.

He is new here so this place is completely new to him so of course he is going to be looking around himself as well as looking at what kind of orphans are here.

Once him and Rodger disappear from sight I shrug his behaviour off and turn away going into the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

No one's P.O.V.

Near heads down wanting to go to the library before class.

The new orphan exits out of Rodgers office only to turn seeing Near. He pauses and his eyes skirt all over Near as he seems to contemplate something as he watches Near.

Near wants to shiver and he realizes that someone is watching him. He tries to ignore as he continues on his way to the library. He figures it must be one of the orphans that are looking for confirmation about him and Mello dating. He glances slightly to a clock as he passes it taking mental note of the time before turning to where he is going as he continues to walk on his way to the library.

The new orphan finally comes to a decision as his lips turn upwards into a smile and he jogs after Near just before the other can turn a corner that leads to the library doors. He reaches Near skidding to a stop. "Hello." He greets.

Near stops and turns to face the new orphan having to slightly turn to look to the new orphan since the new orphan is kind of behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

"Hello." Near greets back.

"I'm new around here." The new orphan begins.

"I know. I haven't seen you around before." Near points out.

The new orphan smiles a little more. "So you noticed?"

Near takes one step back suddenly feeling uncertain about this new orphan but he doesn't show it. "It's kind of hard not to know a new face." He points out.

The new orphan speaks before Near can say another word. "The names Jack. What's yours?"

"Near." Near responds.

"That's a nice name." Jack says.

"Yeah. Well I need to get going." Near quickly heads off into the library and he can feel Jack's gaze on him all the way until he disappears from Jack's sight.

Jack stands there a little dreamily. "Near….. It's like saying Near to my heart." He sighs. "Yes. I think that I will like it here."

Class time comes around and Near doesn't see Jack making him relax so since Jack isn't following him he doesn't think he should tell Mello about the encounter.

Who knows it could be just Jack trying to be friendly though Near isn't a very sociable person.

After class he heads towards his room only for him to stop before he runs into Jack as Jack does the same.

Jack had been walking down the other way probably coming from his room. "Oh hey Near."

"Jack." Near says in greeting.

"Look." Jack begins. "I'm sorry if I scared you or made you uncomfortable earlier."

"Oh it's ok." Near assures him.

"Say want to be friends?" Jack holds out a hand to Near.

Near glances to it then to Jack uncertain.

Jack is smiling gently. "What do you say?"

"I'm not really a friend person." Near says.

"It's a shame you don't have many friends. You're really nice." Jack says lowering his hand feeling a little disappointed. "Hey. Maybe you can show me around and we can get to know each other." He offers.

"I would like to but I have a lot of work to do. I don't have time." Near says trying to be polite.

Jack's face falls. "Aw. That's a shame." He then perks up. "Hey. I can help you with your work. It'll also help me since I'm new."

"It'll be better if you get the work from the teacher so you don't start somewhere in the middle." Near says.

"But I would really appreciate it." Jack says moving closer to Near.

Near takes a few steps back. "I'm just telling you it's best if you get the work from the teacher." He says.

"So you are not saying no." Jack says as he begins to move Near backwards towards the wall.

"Don't misunderstand my words." Near says. "I mean to say no because it's better for you to ask the teacher for the work." He's back soon hits the wall.

Jack stops right in front of Near. "Aw don't be like that." He puts one hand next to Near's head as he puts his hand against the wall. "Come now. Don't you want to get to know me? Because I want to get to know you." He leans his face closer to Nears.

"Back off." Near tells him.

"There's no need to be shy." Jack says not backing off.

In a surge of instinct to defend himself Near pushes Jack back making him stumble only to swing a kick to his head before Jack can even react to the attack making him fall to the floor dazed.

Near knows how to fight really well so after winning any fights that came up the other orphans no longer dared to challenge him.

Sure he wins against the other orphans but he's never had to fight an adult so he doesn't know if he would win or even against a group of adults.

Near looks at the dazed Jack. "Sorry. But I have a boyfriend." He turns and hurries into his room.

Mello is coming along when he notices Jack on the floor dazed making him wonder what happened before he hears Near's door shut or at least he believes it's Nears door judging by where the sound came from. He quickly heads for Near's room opening the door.

Near spins around when Mello does this then he quickly goes to Mello's arms.

Mello holds him close. "What happened?" He asks.

"The new orphan. His name is Jack. He was hitting on me then had me against the wall. I panicked after he wouldn't back off so I attacked him." Near explains.

Mello holds Near a little tighter upon hearing this as rage against the new orphan upon hearing what said orphan did. "Don't worry." He says gently and strokes Near's hair. "I'm here for you. I will make sure he won't dare try anything like that again."

Near snuggles against Mello.

The two stay in Near's room for the rest of the day talking and working on their work from classes together.

As supper time rolls around Mello puts down his pencil.

"I'll go get us some supper." He tells Near as Near turns to him.

"Thank you Mello." Near says.

Mello gives Near's lips a loving kiss then he gets up heading off to go get them supper.

….

Jack has recovered in the nurses office and walks into the cafeteria. He walks over to one of the girl orphans. "Excuse me."

The girl orphan turns to Jack. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" Jack asks.

The girl nods. "Sure."

"What do you know about Near?" Jack asks.

"Near? Oh he's the one that holds the number one rank in smarts around here." The girl begins. "He likes to wear baggy clothes and has a habit of twirling his hair. I heard he looks younger than he actually is. He enjoys playing with toys or puzzles. He's really good at puzzles." The girl says.

"Ah. He was the first orphan I said hello to. I was just curious." Jack says.

"Ah." The girl nods. "Well word of advice. You had better not be looking for anything more than friendship with him. His boyfriend Mello will kill you if you try to hit on Near."

"Mello?" Jack tilts his head slightly.

"Him." The girl nods her head to Mello who walks into the cafeteria heading for the food line.

Jack turns and looks at Mello. "Him?"

"Yeah." The girl says. "He's right behind Near in smarts. He's more popular around here and isn't afraid to get into fights if he needs to. Especially if it's for someone he cares for." She explains. "We aren't fully sure how long him and Near have been dating but it's become public not that long ago though most believe that it started around the time it became public."

"Oh I see." Jack says as he watches Mello grab two trays of food before leaving. He turns to the girl. "Thank you."

The girl smiles to him. "No problem."

Jack heads to get food for himself feeling a little hungry and he begins to think about what the girl told him.

Night rolls around with nothing happening but just a little before curfew Mello left to return the trays as well as the dishes.

Seeing an opportunity Jack walks into Near's room but pauses at the doorway.

Jack knocks making Near turn to him. "Hey." He gives a smile.

Near leans slightly back but Jack doesn't advance.

Mello, not feeling like leaving Near for long, hurries to put the stuff away then hurries back to Near. He finds the door open and races in finding Jack by the doorway with Near at the desk.

Jack turns to Mello as he rushes to stand between Near and Jack.

Mello grabs the collar of Jack's shirt feeling ready to punch his face. "What are _you_ doing here?!" He demands raising a fist to make sure that Jack knows he isn't screwing around.

Jack raises his hands in surrender. "Whoa there." He says. "I came to apologise."

"Oh?" Mello raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I had no idea that you and Near were dating." Jack says. "I'm sorry."

Mello can read Jack's eyes and knows right away that he is planning to make a good impression now so when him and Near separate he can move in.

This makes Mello growl but smirk not long after.

There's no way that Mello is leaving Near as he plans to be with Near for as long as Near wants to be together which he hopes is forever.

"Well you had better stay away from my boyfriend." Mello hisses as he looks serious. "Got that?"

Jack nods. "Yes."

Mello tosses him out and slams the door closed.

"Thank you Mello." Near says.

Mello turns to Near and smiles. "No problem Near." He goes over to him. "It's getting late. Let's get ready for bed."

"Ok." Near nods in agreement.

The two clean up their work and just in time as Rodger knocks the cautiously opens the door for curfew room checks.

Rodger closes the door leaving the two alone to continue his rounds.

Mello and Near are soon in bed cuddling only to fall asleep not long after.

That morning Mello is the first to awaken.

He smiles and pecks his love on the lips only to get up and head to his room for his daily shower. He finishes and changes into clean clothes only to head back towards Near's room. He opens the door. "Hey Near…." He stops and trails off as his eyes come to rest upon Near.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Near's eyes widen and it's obvious he was changing as he has his shirt off….. Or well her shirt off…

There is a chest binder on the bed beside two sports bras as if Near was about to decide if she was going to wear a chest binder or two sports bras.

Mello stands there in shock.

Near hurriedly grabs the shirt she was going to wear anyways and throws it on looking away from Mello with a heavy blush as well as looking at least a little ashamed.

Mello enters the room shutting the door behind himself by kicking it closed. "Why…?" He asks feeling a little confused.

"I…. I was scared." Near says still looking away. She falls to her knees and looks down as if scared that Mello is going to leave.

Mello smiles gently and moves over to Near. He crouches then wraps his arms around Near pulling the other close making it as comfortable as he can.

Near blinks in surprise at this.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mello asks Near.

Near shifts so her eyes are covered by Mello's shoulder before speaking. "I just want you and other people to see me as a guy."

Then it all becomes clear to Mello.

The chest binder and Near's words make it clear.

Mello raises a hand and strokes Near's hair.

"I was scared that you would turn and leave…" Near says. "Anyone who found out the truth which is only a few turned away from me thinking I was some kind of freak." He explains. "That was before I came to the orphanage and my mother died before I could tell her so in the time she was alive I was seen as a girl but when I thought I could trust some people with my secret they turned around….." He trails off but Mello gets the point. "So I became scared to get too close to anyone after that."

Mello holds Near a little closer. "I still love you." He assures Near. "Even if you are a girl in appearance you're still my boyfriend. Nothing has changed."

Near raises his head and finds himself smiling. He snuggles against Mello closes his eyes content. "Thank you."

Mello smiles and something catches his eye. He turns and notice a bottle of birth control. "You take birth control?" He asks looking back to Near.

Near pulls away slightly and blushes a little more. "Well only recently. I was going to tell you but I was scared…" He admits as Mello watches his, Mello doesn't care if Near is girl in appearance Near wants to be a guy and so be it, face. "Me being girl in appearance is the only reason I said no to taking that next step with you." He explains.

Mello kisses Near making both of their eyes close and pulls away then speaks with his lips just a few inches from Near's own. "I understand. But it's ok. If something does happen like a pregnancy we can pretend that there's a special super rare gene that can make males pregnant."

Near smiles at this then kisses Mello and speaks against Mello's lips. "Tonight."

Mello hums in question.

Near pulls away enough to look at Mello's eyes as both of them open their eyes to half way. "Tonight. Tonight I will let you take this to the next step in our relationship."

Mello smiles a little more and he quickly kisses Near. "Sounds good. But let me know if anything becomes too much for you."

Near nods. "I promise."

The two get to their feet after another hug.

"Finish getting dressed." Mello says. "Rodger might get a sharper eye on us if we skip a class at the same time."

Near nods and takes off his shirt. He buts on the chest binder making Mello notice that it flattens Near's chest enough that makes it clear why he never could feel the truth. He puts away the sports bras as he probably sleeps with at least one on. He puts on his shirt again then turns to Mello. "Ready."

"Good." Mello links hands with Near then the two head to class. He feels a stronger bond between him and Near now that he knows the truth about Near even if this changes nothing except the feeling of a stronger bond.

The rest of the day goes by normally as Jack kept to his agreement by not going after Near anymore.

Near even watched Mello's team go against Jack's team in soccer.

Of course Mello's team wins with six to four.

Near brings Mello his water.

Mello smiles as Near does this. "Thanks." He pecks Near on the lips then opens the water to drink from the water bottle brought by Near.

They head inside and do some work from classes until Rodger checks on them for curfew room checks.

Once Rodger is gone Mello and Near put away their work also known as homework then they turn to each other.

Near seems a little nervous.

Mello wraps his arms around Near's waist. "Don't worry." He hushes Near gently. "I promise I will be gentle."

"I want you to be my first." Near admits.

"And you mine." Mello responds.

Sure him and Matt experiment but it really was harmless as well as before Mello accepted his feelings for Near.

Mello kisses Near gently as both of their eyes flutter closed.

Near opens his mouth letting Mello slide his tongue inside.

They make out until they have to pull away for air.

"Bed." Mello says knowing it'll be more comfortable for Near.

Near nods then before he moves to the bed he removes his shirt then binder. He moves onto the bed when done.

Mello discards his own shirt before joining Near on the bed. He makes sure to do some foreplay while watching Near as well as asking before he touches Near's breasts to make sure it's all ok.

Near allows him even moaning.

Through their foreplay they lose the rest of their clothes and Mello kisses Near's throat.

Near is prepared and Mello lines himself up with Near's entrance as Near allows him to move to his non rear entrance.

Mello brings one of Near's hands to kiss. "Ready?" He asks as he kisses Near's hand letting his eyes flutter closed.

Near nods. "Ready." He agrees.

Mello pushes in making Near moan in pain and pleasure.

Their love making went quite well and Near even allows Mello to cum inside. They lay there cuddling together under the covers now that it is all done and over.

"That was amazing." Near says tiredly.

"That was." Mello agrees kissing the top of Near's head since Near's head is by his chest. "Get some sleep my beautiful."

Near is asleep in no time with Mello following after.

That morning the two had a nice warm shower since Near was sore.

For the next two weeks the two continue to date and even had sex a few more times.

Until one morning the day after the date that makes it two weeks after their first time in which Mello awakens to find Near gone.

Mello sits up and sees Near crouching in the bathroom. He worriedly gets up going over to Near. "You ok?"

Near turns to Mello. "I think I have a flu."

Mello crouches beside Near as Near flushes the toilet. "Let me see." He puts his hand to Near's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever." He says and removes his hand. "Let's take you to the nurse." He says not wanting to take any chances.

Near leans on Mello as Mello leads him to the nurses office.

The nurse takes Near in while Mello has to wait outside of the door.

The nurse already knows that Near is a transgender so it makes things easier. "Alright. You don't have a fever or any signs of just a flu." She says. "Alright I just have a few questions now."

"Ok." Near agrees wanting to know what's wrong with him.

"I'm guessing that you two have had sex." The nurse asks.

"Yes and Mello is willing to continue seeing me as a boy." Near explains.

"Right." The nurse smiles glad to hear that Mello is supportive of Near. "Is it vaginal or anal?"

"We haven't tried anal yet." Near admits starting to feel a little embarrassed as the questions continue.

"Alright. Have you been taking the birth control pills?" The nurse asks.

"I didn't have many and I don't have any left." Near tells her.

"Have you had sex after you no longer had any left?"

"Once or twice."

"Ok. I want you to do something." The nurse gets up. "If this comes back positive I want you to visit me if anything that worries you happens as well as at least once every two weeks for a check up. If it is negative come straight back to me just in case." She gets something and hands it to Near.

Near takes it then looks back to the nurse after realizing what it is.

The nurse smiles kindly. "It'll be ok."

Near nods standing and stuffing the test into his pocket. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Near leaves with that.

Mello gets to his feet as Near comes over to him. "What'd she say?" He asks.

"There's a test I need to do." Near says. "But can we head to one of our rooms?"

Mello puts an arm around Near. "Of course." He agrees.

The two head off and get to Near's room.

Near slips away into the bathroom while Mello waits.

After awhile Mello starts to get worried.

Mello moves to the bathroom door. "Near?"

There is a few moments of silence then Near opens the door not looking at Mello making Mello's worry spike.

Near hands him the test and Mello takes it looking to it.

Mello freezes seeing that it's positive.

Near is pregnant.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Mello looks to Near who is looking down. He wraps his arms around his lover. "It'll be ok." He assures Near. "I'll support you no matter what." He assures Near.

Near snuggles against Mello gripping his shirt in his hands. "I know that I'm only a girl in appearance but…. Well at first I really wasn't sure about this but since sometime in the future I hope to also become a boy in appearance this might be one of our only chances to have a family."

"So you want to keep it?" Mello asks to make sure.

Near nods. "If that's ok."

Mello kisses Near's cheek. "Of course it is." He assures Near and places a hand on Near's stomach gently. "You'll be a wonderful parent." He says suddenly unsure if he should still say mother in this situation.

"You too." Near responds. "And it's ok. I guess I'll be seen as the mother even if I at some point I'll be male in appearance too."

Mello smiles and kisses Near's ear softly. "It's possible or you might be seen as a father also."

Near smiles at Mello's words. "Maybe."

But now with this the two knew they had to leave the orphanage before Near begins to show since not only would it possibly make people be a little nosy meaning Near's secret might become no longer a secret but also Rodger might get mad enough to separate them or try to convince them to get rid of the child.

Mello isn't one hundred percent sure if they are over exaggerating with either of those but he doesn't want to take the chance since he is sure that they are the most likely scenario.

So they began planning their leave while Near makes sure to follow the nurses advice.

Mello sticks closer to Near more so than before now a little scared to leave Near's side in case something happens.

A month later they have their plan ready.

Mello made sure to tell Matt that him and Near are going to start their own life outside of the orphanage and Matt was understanding; though it's obvious he might move out of the orphanage to an apartment or something to be able to visit the two more often.

Mello withdraws their funds and makes sure to give Near his while stuffing his own into his bag.

The two join hands putting on their bags then they head to leave the orphanage grounds before Rodger can realize they withdrew their funds and come to possibly try to stop them since they are the most likely candidates to be the next L.

Mello however has decided that Near is more important than his want to be L so he is going to put who he cares for most first.

They find an apartment that has two bedrooms and buy it. They are given the key then they head to their new apartment.

Once they get inside Near moves in first to look around their new place.

Mello follows a little more slowly and he looks around nodding that this will work.

The two settle in and now it's the evening as Mello begins looking for a job knowing that he will need to support his family.

There is a knock on the door and Mello answers it.

It's the landlord.

"Hello." Mello greets.

"Hey." The landlord says kindly. "Are you finding everything ok?"

Mello nods. "So far."

"Ok. That's good. If a technical problem in any of the electrical or appliance stuff within the first week come to report it and we will send someone to fix it if we can't find the problem." The landlord explains. "I'm sorry I forgot to mention it."

"That's good to know." Mello says.

Near comes over to the front lobby. "Mello the second bedroom is perfect for the baby." He says as the two kind of glanced around before getting comfortable so Near decided to check out the room in more detail. He notices the landlord. "Hello."

"Hello." The landlord greets back kindly. "I'm glad for you two to be having a family." He says turning from Near to Mello. "There's something I want to offer to you. It's the other reason I came here."

"Yes?" Mello asks.

"Well I'm guessing you need a job. Well there is this friend of mine who runs a moving company. He's looking for new employees and pays good money."

"That would be very helpful." Mello says glad to have a kind landlord.

"That's good." The landlord nods. He hands Mello a slip of paper. "Here's his name and phone number. It's ok if you can't drive yet. Call him tomorrow afternoon as I will let him know you will be calling. It'll be easier for you to get the job if I put in a recommendation for you Mello." He says since the alias they get at Whammy's is even on their ID cards given when they believe the orphan is ready so when they go out into the world they have some form of ID.

"Thank you." Mello says.

"Well have a good day." The landlord leaves.

"You too." Mello responds and closes the door. He turns to Near with a smile. "This is great. The perfect place for us to start our family and a possible job right away so we can make sure we are supported."

Near moves over to Mello and hugs him. "It's a wonderful start."

They share a kiss.

Mello got the job and now as they continue to live together in the apartment happily.

Near stayed home taking care of their home as well as to not strain himself and of course him along with Mello make sure that Near goes to the scheduled doctors appointments that are needed.

One day at Mello's work…..

Mello is just about to fill the truck with boxes as the client asked if they could bring any spare boxes when they come to pick up the stuff. He almost runs into someone who isn't paying attention.

The person turns in surprise when the boxes Mello is carrying almost brush against him.

Their eyes meet in surprise.

"Mello?!"

"Matt?!"

"I didn't know you worked here." Mello says. "Since when?"

"Well I got an apartment about three months ago and just started a few days ago." Matt say. He pulls out his work notepad that employees are given to take notes if needed. "Here's my number and address." He writes it down and stuffs it into Mello's pocket.

"Thanks. We gotta meet up sometime." Mello says in agreement. "By the way." He moves closer to Matt. "I don't want to surprise you when you see Near but Near is pregnant. It's the main reason we left."

"Near's a girl?!" Matt gasps in surprise.

"Shush." Mello says glancing around then is glad that no one is around to have heard that since he doesn't want to attract attention. "Don't tell anyone but Near is a female to male transgender."

Matt blinks in surprise. "Really?"

Mello nods. "Yeah. I'm just telling you since you're my friend and I know that you'll be visiting Near as well as me."

Matt nods and smiles. "I personally have never been judgmental about how people are so that's all fine with me."

Mello smiles. "Thanks. I didn't say anything before because Near just wants to be seen as a guy."

Matt nods. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that I won't tell anyone and I still see him as a guy."

Mello nods his thanks.

"Coming Mello?" A voice calls.

Mello turns. "Yeah I am!" He calls back then turns to Matt. "Well see you later."

"See you." Matt says and the two get back to work.

Mello shared the news with Near when he got home and though Matt knows the truth he doesn't let it change anything ; they found out Matt is not in the same apartment area but they still manage to have visits as Matt became an honorary brother to Near while Mello and Matt have been honorary brothers for a while now due to their close friendship when at the orphanage.

To Mello it seemed like it was no time before he is getting ready to go with his work partner to take one of the trucks to a client when the boss comes out.

"Mello."

Mello pauses just before he can get into the truck while his work partner closes the back after making sure it is good. "Yes?"

The boss comes over and gives Mello a smile. "I think you should stop at the thistle thorn hospital. I just got a call and your baby is going to be born."

Mello gasps and nods. "Thank you."

The boss nods. "You're welcome."

"Come on. I'll drive you." Mello's work partner says. "I think I can handle this job alone."

"Thanks." Mello says and the two climb in.

In no time they are off on their way to get to the hospital.

They make it and Mello gets out.

"Thanks." He says before he closes the door then rushes into the hospital. He turns to a nurse. "Excuse me." He asks getting her attention. "I'm looking for Near."

"Ah yes this way. It should be close to done or is done already." The nurse leads him and Mello follows.

They get to Near's room and Mello steps inside only to rush to Near's side to hold his hand, Near was gripping part of the bed until Mello gently encouraged his hand to squeeze his, as Near is in pain.

"It's ok. You're doing good." Mello assures Near gently kissing Near's hand as he squeezes Mello's hand.

Near lets out an exhale after a final hard squeeze before he relaxes.

There is the sound of crying and Mello smiles.

"You did wonderful." Mello tells Near.

"We'll wipe off the blood and then you can hold your little boy." A nurse says after they do all they need to do.

"Thanks." Mello nods.

Near opens his eyes, he had them tightly closed in pain when Mello came in, and is panting a little hard. He looks to Mello who leans down placing a gentle kiss on Near's lips.

Once the wiping of the blood is done the nurse brings the child over wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Here." The nurse offers the child to them.

Near glances to Mello who smiles in an assuring way.

"Go ahead." Mello tells him.

Near lets go of Mellos hand and is handed the child. He holds the child making sure to do it properly. He smiles when he looks at the child's face. "He's perfect."

"Yes he is." Mello agrees kissing Near's cheek.

"May I ask his name?" The nurse asks.

"His first name is Branor and his middle name is Brody." Near says.

"Branor Brody." The nurse writes the name down next to the last name that Mello and Near agreed on which is Mello's last name. "Nice name."

Near gives Mello Branor to hold and he is obviously tired.

Mello gently takes Branor and he gives Near a sweet kiss to the forehead. "Rest my love."

Yes. Life is perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

Sometime has passed and it's been heaven.

Mello and Near have moved to a new apartment with three rooms, luckily they found one in their apartment area thanks to the landlord since the apartments go up to three rooms, when Near became pregnant a second time.

Now they have their one year old son Branor who has blonde hair like his father and he has grey eyes that are only a little on the lighter side compared to Near's stormy grey eyes but grey nonetheless. He likes t-shirts and shorts to wear. He is starting to kind of get the hang of walking but he only get's so far before he falls and he is pretty good at standing on his own though walking still needs work. He is getting pretty good at doing things like other one year olds do though he seems to be slightly advanced though they won't know for sure if either him or Radiance or both inherited their parents intelligent minds until sometime down the road.

They also have their six month old daughter Radiance.

Radiance has white hair with blonde streak like highlights and blonde to the right windswept bangs that include the front part of her hair that frames her hair. Her hair is more straight unlike her brother slightly curly hair though both of them are pretty good looking with how they are. She has beautiful blue eyes and likes to wear dresses usually white or light grey in color is her preferred dress wear. She will try to grab one of those dresses or will cry if she sees you about to dress her in anything else.

It's kind of adorable.

It's Near's birthday today.

Near has already been given the gift from Branor who was so excited that Mello let Branor carry it the short walk to Near.

It's a five thousand piece puzzle of a picture of marbles that was the most advanced puzzle Mello could find since Branor is too young to just choose it on his own so he needed help from his father to get a present for his mother.

Branor likes to call Near mother but thanks to Mellos, trying to make it simpler on Branor's mind so it'll be hopefully easier to explain when he's older, help he will also call Near daddy along with Mello.

Radiance is napping while Branor is playing with his toys as he decided to do after giving Near the present.

Mello moves to sit next to Near. "My turn." He gives Near an envelope.

Near sets the puzzle on the seat next to him and he takes the envelope only to open it. He reads the card that Mello decided to make himself then he looks at the slip of paper that was in the card. He blinks in surprise and turns to Mello. "You really mean it?"

Mello smiles a little more than he already is doing. "Of course."

Near is so overjoyed his eyes become teary with happy tears. He practically jump hugs Mello. "Thank you!"

Mello hugs Near back. "Anything for you."

The slip of paper is the paper with the date and time of Near's appointment so they can start the work to get Near to become male in appearance.

The two pull apart.

"There's something else." Mello says.

"You didn't have to. You already gave me such a wonderful present." Near says.

Mello grins. "Oh but I want to." He shifts off the couch to get onto one knee in front of Near. He pulls out a small box as Near watches. "Near." He shows Near the box and opens it. "Will you marry me?"

Near gasps in happiness as he is presented with the white gold ring that has a beautiful white gem.

The gem is on the smaller side but it is the perfect engagement ring for Near.

Near loses his voice and he nods to tell Mello yes.

Mello is really happy to hear this. "I'm so glad." He slips the ring onto Nears finger then the two share a kiss once that is done.

They couldn't be any happier with their lives and they officially married a few months later after planning and getting everything.

Both of their children grew up being very acceptant since the change for Near was successful so Mello is sure that having two male parents helped in that. Both of their children also showed signs of being at least a little smarter than others well Radiance more so than Branor but Branor is still pretty smart.

Branor grew up to be a royal knight for the princess he is in a relationship with as the princess is a part of a royal family that have anyone their dating and are not married to as knights. He had to take lessons by the head knight since the knights are only the head knight who is at the top with generals being under him or her and anyone who is only dating the prince or princess, though now Branor is the deputy head knight. He has had quite a few girlfriends growing up until he met the princess who was taking some lessons at the school Radiance went to so he met the princess when he came with his mother to pick up Radiance at her school.

The princess and Radiance had become great friends since the princess is a good and kind princess who doesn't mind that she has friends are not noble or rich which includes her boyfriend Branor who became her knight.

After first meeting they ended up happily dating not long after.

The head knight is one who isn't dating a royal family member but is a good friend to them with the right experience. The head knight that trained Branor is a slightly older man still young enough to be ready for battle but is also still a little old.

The royal knight dating a royal family mostly protect and follow orders from the royal family member they are dating as they will usually tell their knight to join the battle or not but the king and queen can also tell the knight to join the battle.

Both the head knight and the royal knights have special armor that's more elegant looking and easier to move in as if to get into the role.

Branor has taken quite a liking to the armor.

The princess is the one in line to take over the throne while her brother the prince may be the older twin but he prefers to pull pranks instead of worrying about taking over the throne though sadly he doesn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend yet.

The prince who is named Robert and Branor are best friends and the princess who is named Contessa still has a good sense of humor despite being the next heir to the throne.

Radiance grew up to be an advisor or helper for the royal family which is high ranking but she has modeled for her school and outside of school that she does in her spare time. She also has recently agreed to an appearance in a movie. She started with modeling for her school newspaper, the school was one of the advanced schools she went to that you need to take a test to get into and the newspaper was made to give students a taste of business, but when a professional group came to create a calendar for the school they had students that they found right for the job to model. She was one of them and she was one of the most beautiful out of the group and already had guys lusting after her even if they couldn't have her. She mostly works with the royal family when on duty or called in and she helps keep the servants and such organized. She still likes to wear dresses as she's come to like light grey ones but still enjoys wearing white dresses and sometimes a dress that is a mix of both colors though she always makes sure her dresses look good on her.

Contessa is the one that got the job to help the royal family after Radiance's schooling as she graduated from her advanced schooling eight months ago now and even Branor gave in a good word for her.

The royal family is understanding of her side hobby as a model as well as the acceptance to appear in a film so she can pretty much be a part timer whenever she needs to be.

She only does the modeling as a hobby to try to not become so popular that she will be swarmed by people as she wants to mostly focus on her job of helping the royal family. She agreed to the appearance in the movie as long as she wasn't a main character due to not wanting to be swarmed like how celebrities often are.

Robert showed interest in Radiance just like many other boys, though Radiance has never dated anyone despite recently thinking about finding a date though she hasn't been interested in anyone yet so she turned away all who asked her out, but since they'll be technically siblings when Branor and Contessa marry he knows he can't have Radiance so he doesn't even try.

Though since Radiance doesn't share Roberts feelings it helps that they will be technically siblings.

Mello and Near grew old together and have always been very proud of their children.

Everyone lived happily ever after.

The end.

AN:

This is not meant to be long so I tried my best to try to not rush it but not make it too long either.

The title is actually the transgender flag colors at least that I found online.

Yes I do support transgender and homosexual people. I am a lesbian and no I am not transgender myself.

In case you were wondering Radiance mostly focused on her politics, language arts and such classes which was her favorite classes.

I became stumped after making Branor because once I finished making his name and birth I suddenly wanted to make a female child so I contemplated making them twins but I think how it turned out worked out pretty well with Radiance being the younger sibling with Branor being older.

Branor means a knight and I decided to borrow my cousins name which is Brody which means second son in American while in Irish it means from the muddy place. Yeah I guess you could say Branor's first name and his middle name Brody means a knight from the muddy place.

Radiance's name is obvious. I decided on the name Radiance to represent her beauty.

I hope you enjoyed.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Mello.


End file.
